


The Absence of Want

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something Bilbo has never felt comfortable speaking to anyone about, not when all of his family seems absolutely sure that he'll settle down someday, just as all hobbits do.</p>
<p>But maybe he can talk about it to someone who doesn't share those expectations of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Absence of Want

It is quite possible that dwarves had no sense of discretion when it came to asking questions.

That really shouldn't be a surprise by this point, considering that Bilbo has not been more than ten feet away from a dwarf at any given time during the past two months. He thinks that he's gotten to know them very well as a race, as people, _as friends_ , and as such nothing they do or say ought to astonish him any more.

It figures that it would be Bofur to throw him for a loop.

They had been sitting in the soft, long grass at the border of tonight's camp, sharing a pipe and swapping stories about their days as roguish youths. Bofur had been especially curious about Bilbo's younger days, specifically when he'd been under the influence of various Took and Brandybuck cousins. This had lead to a conversation about his very extensive extended family, to which Bofur had listened with rapt fascination. He had remarked about noticing the size of hobbit families and the sheer number of children running about during previous journeys around The Shire, and then a most peculiar look had crossed his face.

"You're a rather outstandin' sort of hobbit Bilbo, we didn't steal you away from a lass you'd been meaning to pitch woo at, did we?"

Bilbo coughed abruptly into his fist. "No, you most certainly did not."

Bofur hummed under his breath. "And not a lad, either?"

"No."

"And not any other variation of hobbit?"

Bilbo had paused at that, but did eventually answer with a negative as he had before.

Bofur took a final puff of his pipe and Bilbo, thinking the conversation over, turned his head up to look at the night sky.

"I suppose you'll still have plenty of time after the quest to court and get married."

Bilbo couldn't help the strangled sound that crept up his throat and past his lips. "What gives you that idea?"

"Well, if y'don't mind my saying so, getting married and having children seems a very hobbit-y thing to do, and you're quite adamant on the fact that you are a proper hobbit, or at least that you were before we dwarves barged into your life." He chuckles, and then his face lights up. "Perhaps you don't want to get married?"

That question lead to Bilbo's current predicament: silently cursing not only his friend's inquisitiveness, but also his intuition.

Hobbits got married. Hobbits had children. Usually in that order. Why, it almost seemed as though you couldn't go to market without wandering past a newly formed couple, or being given unsolicited news about wedding plans, or overhearing that so-and-so had been found in the hayloft by their father with someone and goodness, wouldn't it be a shock if a baby were to come of it. And then, in Bilbo's case, there was the occasional barrage of questions directed his way. Had he met anyone yet, did he need any love advice, did he have his eye on anyone in particular and was just waiting for the right time to make his move? Usually these were asked by well-meaning cousins, and each time Bilbo would inform them that he was perfectly content with his bachelor lifestyle.

The reaction was the same every time: a smile or a pat on the back, accompanied by some variation of the much dreaded words, "you'll find the right hobbit eventually."

Somehow that response was even worse than Lobelia's, which was usually along the lines of, "your lovely smial is a hole of wasted potential if you're the only one in it."

He'd never really had the courage to tell his cousins, or anyone else, that he truly did not believe he would ever find the 'right hobbit' to settle down with.

But maybe now he has a chance to get that off his chest. He sneaks a glance at Bofur, who has become visibly concerned by his prolonged silence, and comes to a decision. Despite only knowing him for a short amount of time Bofur is, quite possibly, one of the best friends that he's ever had, and as a dwarf maybe he'll understand Bilbo a little better than an average hobbit would.

"The thing is," he starts slowly, and Bofur leans in to hear him better, "I have never been attracted, romantically or otherwise, to anyone else." He catches the dwarf's eyes seriously. "I do not wish to get married, or partake in the acts necessary to start a family. Ever."

Bofur, to his surprise, sighs in relief. "Thank Mahal, with how silent you'd gone I was worried for a moment that y'were going to tell me you're a widower."

"Ah, I am sorry to have worried you." He twiddles his thumbs, looking at Bofur expectantly for any other reaction to his news.

None seems forthcoming.

"You... You do not find it at all strange, then, my lack of interest?"

That snaps the dwarf's attention right back to him.

"Why would I think such a thing? It's perfectly natural for someone to not have feelings of that nature for anyone."

"Is it?" That was news to him. "I've always felt as though my lack of attraction was-- maybe not _wrong_ , but that it set me apart from other hobbits. I'm afraid that most of them believe I am quite odd because of it. They often insist that I just haven't found 'the one' yet."

"That's a load of codswallop." Bofur slings an arm over his shoulder. "If they can't accept the way that you are then that's their own problem."

Bilbo leans into Bofur's side, more than pleased at how his revelation is going.

"You're taking this very well, I almost wish I had told you sooner."

"Course I'm taking it well, it's fairly common for dwarves to be as you are. Myself included."

"Really?" He leans closer, unbelievably curious. "For a long time, especially when I was younger, I had thought--" that there was something amiss with him-- "that I was the only one."

"You certainly are not, and if y'ever feel the need to talk about it, I'll have you know that my ears are always open for a friend."

"Thank you," he breathes, genuinely touched. "If it is not too much trouble, could you tell me a bit more? About your own experience, or if you're not comfortable with that then about why it is common amongst dwarves? Or maybe that's too intrusive of me--"

"I'd be more than happy to share my knowledge with you," Bofur informs him with a wide smile.

And so he tells Bilbo about his people, and how many among them either have no desire to enter into a marriage, or would rather focus on refining their craft than starting a family. He talks about how he adores his nieces and nephews, but has never felt the need to have children, or a partner, of his own. By and by, as Bilbo relaxes to the sound of his friend's steady voice, he finds that he feels quite at peace with himself.

And thankful for a dwarf's ability to ask brazen questions.


End file.
